The subject invention pertains to the electronic art and particularly to those devices used in connection with headphones or headsets used for listening to stereophonic music or similar such sounds through a closed system. Moreover, this invention is applicable to devices used to interconnect communications between particular headphone assemblies in order that the respective users can communicate to one another through the headphone assemblies at desired intervals.
One of the problems encountered in the use of headphones used as a stereophonic system is that while the listener has the headphones on, he cannot hear extraneous noises such as doorbells, telephones, or other communications. Device for picking up such sounds are not known in the prior art, and yet it is desirable that such an apparatus be available and the reason for the desirability of such a device stems from the need to hear such extraneous raises in order to be aware whenever the telephone rings or the doorbell is sounded. The specific sound sources also need to be heard for appropriate action. When one has the earphones emplaced over the ears, these extraneous sound signals are completely obliterated, for practical purposes, and one cannot detect these signals. Moreover, it is desired as a concimmitment attribute to provide interconnecting communication means between headphone assembly users so as to allow the respective users to intercommunicate with their respective headphone assemblies.
There are no known electronic devices employed in the prior art which have been used to pick up such extraneous ambient sounds, and this invention is directed to such, and the following objects of the subject invention are directed accordingly.